An Avengers Jukebox Musical
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: What do you get when you try to tell a story about the Avengers while using songs to tell parts of the tale? This. I thought that would be obvious, but hey, whatever. The plot is about how they must save the world. While also keeping the bonds between them strong. It's harder than you think. Thor/Jane Tony/Pepper Possible Steve/Natasha Bruce/Undecided. So, yeah. Singing Avengers.


An Avengers Jukebox Musical

By DeweyFinn21

_**Author's Note: I don't own The Avengers, or Marvel in general nor do I lay claim to any songs in this, alternate lyrics are probably mine, but it's more to fit the story for the truly specific examples, anyways, this was just a silly idea I had. "Hey, what if there was an adventure where everybody was like they were in Glee, except with even less reason to sing, because at least in Glee they tried to justify like 85% of the songs" And then I realized that that metaphor was completely incorrect. It's more of a Rock of Ages type thing. So, anyways, here we go. Let's start this thing the only way I know how. With StarKid.  
**_

Part 1

Jane Foster was at the Avengers tower. She was trying out a new hairstyle, she hoped that Thor wouldn't mind.

_"Look at me with my pigtails so tight, you think that I might explode, you're right. Look at me with my arms in a twist not alarming I missed the right road."  
_

_"It's not too late, to turn around and find a better way." _Jane's best assistant, at the moment, Darcy wanted Jane to stop being so shy around him, even if he was a super strong, buff, muscly, alien.

_"It's not up to fate to lay the groundwork for a better day."_

_"You gotta shake it up, put your hair down darling, you really need to unwind."_

_"I gotta pick it up 'cause my life is calling me on the other line." _Jane had to work up the courage to ask him a question about tonight. _"It's time to start over and today is like the first day of the year. So, get that chip off my shoulder, 'cause it's weighing me down and keeping you right here."_

_"I want to get out, see the great big world out there. It's time to set out 'cause I feel there's something in the air." _Darcy knew that this job was fantastic, after all she was helping The Avengers, but staying indoors and not getting to travel was even less then when she didn't work with them.

_"I might be losing my mind, but there's one thing that I know. That I'm finally ready, so ready to go." _Both of them needed something.

_"Yeah, I'm finally ready, I'm ready to-"_

_"Ye, are you ready to go, or what?" _Thor arrived on the scene.

_"Oh, um, sure."_ Jane followed Thor who met up with Steve Rodgers, AKA Captain America.

_"Hey Steve, does my hair look alright?" _Thor didn't want to mess up what he had going with her.

_"Hell yeah, buddy you're a sight to see."  
_

_"K. Good. Listen up just try to relax 'cause a mishap's the last thing I need. I wanna rise up to the next level, get off this middle ground." _Thor knew that Steve had something he wanted to say.

_"I've got this yearning, burning like the devil, I'm here for the rebound. Pass the ball I know I'm on fire." _

_"Yeah, yeah you're on a roll." _Thor was great for building up Steve's confidence.

_"I know."_

_"What do you want from your kingdom, sire?" _

_"I want to take control, woo. I need a brand new game plan, no more warming benches like I've done before." _

_"Get your head in the game man, here's what I'm thinking." _Thor started.

_"Shit, she's coming out that door." _The group turned and noticed Natasha Romanov, AKA Black Widow.

_"Say, yes, Natasha, yes. I must confess of my obsession with your design. I will not rest, no not unless I find a way to make you mine." _Steve saw in her a lot of traits that he liked. He just needed confidence. _"I'm gonna get her if it's the last thing that I do."_

_"But just remember you can't get her without me too."_

_"So, buckle up all you amateurs 'cause today we're going pro. We're finally ready, so ready to go." _Thor, Steve, Jane and Darcy joined up with Natasha, who was on a comm link with somebody else.

_"Hey, Natess, OMG, can you guess what meeting will be for today?"_

_"__No.__Oh, Marie what is even the diff? Tony will still mess it up anyway." _

_"IKR."_

_"BTW where are you right now?"_

_"We need to talk."  
_

_"Oh I can see you, BRB ciao ciao." _That's when the science bros walked onto the scene.

_"How's ya doing, Brucie?"_

_"Oh, hey there you Iron Man."_

_"When you been around the block as much as I have, you feel just like a CEO."  
_

_"Oh, how's that? It must be nice?"_

_"You see I'm done with all this stuff, but they're not letting me retire. I tells ya, I'm ready to go."  
_

_"It's like living the same way that an old pair of shoes do, every night's a one-act show. They start to stink and then there's holes and it don't run the way they used to. I've had it, I'm ready to go."  
_

_"Look at us. We're just a couple of stiffs. _

_"Hah, now you're just being cute."_

_"With a lifetime of ifs."_

_"Don't be so hard on us."_

_"And I wonder, with something else, could life be more fair?"_

_"Yeah! I mean we're not a one trick pony. We could be more if only."_

_"Someone out there would answer our prayers! Whiles wes waits to be delivered, go ahead cry me a river, we agree that there's no quid pro quo."_

_"So until that great vacation."_

_"Let's go save another nation!"_

_"Lord have mercy, are we ready to go!_

_"Mercy, are we ready to go." _Natasha had met up with Maria Hill to talk about their lives._  
_

_"Listen up, Natasha sweetie, I do this 'cause I care."_

_"I know."_

_"This is war, get your peace treaty, justice is right over there."_

_"I guess I could use a new ride, 'cause it's been a while and I am still so young. Why not give it a try? At the very least it could be kind of fun."_

_"Hey now Natasha that's the girl, I know and love."_

_"I've been so boring, boy I'm glad I had a little shove."_

_"Tick tock, while the iron's hot, there's no time to take it slow. You gotta be ready, so ready to go."_

_"Ready to go."_ The group was fully there, ready to be led by Director Nick Fury. They just had to wait._  
_

_"We're finally ready. And the time is right for us to light the spark. We're keeping it steady, with our eyes on the prize to get us through the dark. I know there's so much more to what I think I see. I feel a change and the strange thing is, it's part of me. My hormones are freaking out and I think I'm gonna blow."__  
_

_"Locked and loaded." _The Shield and The Hammer.

_"Oh so devoted." _The Brains and The Wit.

_"Low and demoted." _The Man and The Beast._  
_

_"Totes just toted." _The Killer and The Help._  
_

_"Finally ready. We're ready to go!" _The meeting began as Director Fury walked into the room.

_**So, I hoped that you enjoyed the intro to this. The song used this part was Ready To Go from the Team StarKid created musical Me And My Dick. I hopefully will have some other parts out soon. This was just the introduction to the characters you know and love, but as you can see, I have my own interpretation of them. Also, I'm sorry to any Black Widow or Maria Hill fans who think that the Valley Girl is against their character. I worked with what I got. I know I already changed a lot as it is. So, anyways, please review and tell me what you thought.**_


End file.
